


All I Want is to Fly With You

by MidnightCrow



Series: I'll Become Your Wing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archaeology, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Winged Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrow/pseuds/MidnightCrow
Summary: After leaving the Royal University Yuuri and Viktor are ready to see the world, have some adventures, and work on changing the relationship between humans and magical creatures. A look into the lives of our favorite archaeologist and Anzu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyeingdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeingdoll/gifts).



> This is a kind-of-sequel to So Give Me Air and I'll Become Your Wing and in order to understand this fic it's best if you read that first. It has the most gorgeous artwork~
> 
> After finishing up that fic [dyeingdoll](https://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com/) and I both agreed that we'd gotten attached to the story and didn't want it to end just yet, therefore this was born. From here on out it's mostly me winging it (birdpuns) but I'll do my best! 
> 
> Unbeta'd like 99% of my work, please tell me if there are any errors. Marked as mature because I'm unsure if the content is appropriate for teen and up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
>  Tied with a ribbon  
>  Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
>  To follow what's written  
>  But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
>  Off to a world we call our own

Yuuri was still asleep when Viktor awoke, he was growing used to being the first of them to rise in the mornings and rather than using the time to do anything productive he often found himself studying his mate’s face. They were so close together that he could pick out every freckle that wasn’t normally visible, the scar on his eyebrow from the airship crash, and the very obvious hickey that had been made last night. Viktor supposed it helped that they’d landed in the middle of nowhere, there was nobody to complain about them being too loud while they were intimate. Yuuri didn’t complain about the bite marks and scratches that littered his skin, not even when a few had started bleeding from how sharp Viktor’s canines and nails were, in fact he wore the bruises like a badge of honor. 

“I’m the only human to have an Anzu for a mate, why should I bother to hide it?” He’d gotten a few more marks that night and had been sore the next morning but once again he didn’t seem to mind.

Mate. The word still sent a shiver down his spine whenever he remembered how Yuuri was his. One year ago Viktor had dreaded even talking about mating with anyone in his village, dreaded having someone chosen for him just because he was getting older and everyone thought he should settle down. They’d expected him to outgrow his fascination with the outside world, his boredom with being contained to the volcano they lived atop, and of course his impulsive behavior. 

He’d done nothing of the sort and when Yuuri had arrived at the ruins of the previous Anzu village he hadn’t been able to stay away from them. While he’d intended to observe from a distance he’d literally tripped up in the ancient temple and gotten tangled in a vine only to injure his wing. It had been Yuuri who’d come to his rescue then, freeing him and returning to the temple every day for a week to bring him food and keep him company while he healed.

That one week had changed his life, split it into before he’d met Yuuri and everything that had happened after. This human had come into his world so unexpectedly and yet Viktor didn’t want to imagine a future without him in it. Beside him Yuuri began to stir, his brown eyes blinking a few times as they adjusted to the slivers of light that slipped through the curtain. He muttered something incomprehensible, whether it was in another language or just sleep talk Viktor wasn’t sure.

“Morning love.” He murmured softly, heart swelling at how cute Yuuri looked.

“Five more minutes...”

“Yuuri you told me to wake you up at eight so we reach our destination by nightfall,” Viktor poked his mate’s cheek. “I still don’t know how to steer the ship so you need to do it.”  
Slowly, ever so slowly Yuuri began to drag himself out of bed, his black hair stuck up in multiple directions and his movements were sluggish. It has been made clear even back at the University that he wasn’t a morning person, he often stayed up later than he needed to reading, although there were those nights when Viktor was the one keeping him up. His torso was bare save for the leather cord around his neck, a single white feather hanging from it; despite how the feather had been obtained its meaning was clear, Yuuri was claimed.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going, I know we’re in new Asia but that’s it.”

“Yutopia,” Yuuri yawned and made his way to the small chest of drawers on the other side of the room, shivering in the cold morning air. Viktor got up as well, stretching and shaking out his wings while making sure he didn’t knock anything over with them, he caught the clothes tossed at him deftly before putting them on. Spring had officially started a month ago and yet this part of the world seemed unaware of the change in seasons, the snow might have melted but they still had to dress in layers to keep warm. Yuuri had gotten better at altering shirts to accommodate for Viktor’s wings and he’d even made a cape with slits in it but mornings were still tough. “I promised I’d visit once winter ended.”

“What’s Utopia?” Viktor had heard the Common word before but he didn’t know the meaning.

“It’s Yutopia, the spelling is weird, but it’s... It’s my home, in a way.”

“Your...” Realization hit Viktor and he dropped the shoe he’d been about to put on. “You came from this place, this Yutopia.”

“Yeah, it’s where I was born and where my family lives,” Yuuri’s cheeks were tinted pink as he fiddled with his necklace. “I want you to meet them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continued at a later point but I wanted to get it out there. This story is a series of drabbles set in the SGMAAIBYW universe and will be somewhat nonlinear.
> 
> Also yes I totally referenced Rewrite the Stars and Tightrope in the same chapter, sue me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blushes* This chapter was inspired by some artwork dyeingdoll made where she'd noticed Viktor is technically wearing a Virgin-killer shirt because of his wings. It also takes place while they were still at the University.
> 
> I have no further comments and will now hide in a hole.

The moment he opened the door Yuuri regretted not knocking. It would have saved him the sheer embarrassment that came with seeing his kind-of-but-not-really-boyfriend half-naked in the middle of the room. All Viktor seemed to be wearing was his shirt and while it was long enough to cover his crotch it was no more than an apron and the entirety of the Anzu’s back was exposed as well as part of his chest. He must have just gotten out of the shower, droplets of water still clung to his skin and sparkled under the lamplight, toned muscle glistening as he turned towards the open door. 

“You’re staring.” Viktor began running a comb through his long silver hair as he met Yuuri’s gaze, watching as the door behind them was quickly closed so they could be alone. Since returning to the University it had been more and more difficult to spend time with each other. Both of them were kept busy and if it hadn’t been for Viktor telling some of the scientists that he refused to speak to anyone but Yuuri they might have gone days without seeing each other. It seemed like some of the higher-ups were intent on keeping the two of them apart and neither liked it.

“I, um, it’s not...”

“Not what it looks like? Then what was it?” 

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush, racking his brain for any excuse to explain his actions. “Can you blame me?” Way to sound like a pervert Katsuki. He chastised himself mentally and avoided Viktor’s gaze.

Instead of being disgusted by Yuuri’s question Viktor merely blinked several times before throwing back his head and laughing. This action caused his shirt to ride up slightly and revealed that Viktor’s lower half wasn’t bare, although it might have been a stretch to call the small bit of cloth underwear. Yuuri hastily returned his gaze upwards so he wouldn’t be caught staring again, it would be slightly more awkward this time. “I’m not sure, I don’t really see the point in checking out my own reflection when I could be admiring you instead.”

“How do you say such things with a straight face?” Viktor smirked as Yuuri grew redder, pulling his hair back as though he wanted to tie it up. 

“Help me with this?” The Anzu shrugged his shoulders back as though gesturing to the silver locks he held. “It’s getting a bit heavy after I shower.”

“It has gotten long, do you want Phichit to give you a trim?” Yuuri watched as Viktor perched on the edge of his bed, wings slightly outstretched so they weren’t blocking the back of his head. Climbing behind him Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair, combing out any knots that had been overlooked and causing his boyfriend to sigh in relief as his sore scalp was massaged. “Just a braid today? Or did you want something fancier?”

“Whatever’s fastest, I want to do something with you after this.” With deft movements Yuuri separated the long silver hair into three sections and began braiding it into a tight coil, drops of water coating his fingers from the damp strands until his hands were wet and the neat braid was done. With his hair now slung over one shoulder and his wings still extended the pale skin of Viktor’s back was very obvious, years of training and dancing having honed the Anzu before him into a creature of corded muscle despite his beautiful features. 

Without meaning to Yuuri traced his fingers over where wings met skin, feeling Viktor tense before he rubbed one thumb over a knot near the shoulder blade before there was a happy sigh. “Don’t stop.” 

“If you lie down it will probably be more comfortable, oh ancestors that sounded wrong,” Seemingly oblivious to Yuuri’s embarrassment Viktor obliged and sank onto the thin mattress, perching his chin on his arms as his boyfriend began massaging once more. “You said you wanted to do something later?”

A relaxed kind of moan left Viktor’s lips as the tension in his muscles vanished under Yuuri’s warm hands, his wings drooping so that the tips brushed the floor. “This is better,” as a particularly tough knot at the base of his skull was rubbed away. “I feel like I can’t relax here.”

Rather than continuing the massage Yuuri placed a kiss on the back of Viktor’s neck causing him to turn and meet Yuuri’s gaze, a few strands of silver hair falling out of his braid as those brilliant blue eyes stared into brown ones. “I’m sorry, I wish I could do more to help you. I don’t like seeing you unhappy.” 

Before he could continue his lips were captured by Viktor’s and he flipped over in one movement, pinning his boyfriend to the mattress as they kissed. As a child Yuuri had seen his parents kiss, seen the look in both of their eyes as they separated after realizing he was watching, and wondered what could make them look like that. Now, as the heat of Viktor’s lips pressed against his own, oh ancestors, his lips were probably chapped, the scent of the lavender soap Viktor prefered filled his nostrils as Yuuri pried his hands free so he could dig his fingers into those silky silver locks and pull his boyfriend closer.

Apparently it was too close and their noses bumped together awkwardly before they broke apart, Yuuri was panting but Viktor looked euphoric, his blue eyes alight with happiness as he gazed down at his boyfriend. “You make me happier than I’ve ever been.” 

If Yuuri had been told that someday he would not only have found a creature he’d only heard about, a creature of impossible beauty paired with a dangerously muscled body, but fall in love with them as well? Well even with the proof mere inches away from his face it still seemed like he was living in some dream world he’d wake up from any minute now. He didn’t want any of this to be a dream. The thought of going back to his life before he’d stumbled upon Viktor in that temple physically pained him. “I love you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened even more, causing Yuuri to realize that although the words had come to mind often when they were together he’d never actually spoken them aloud. Had he messed up? Was it too soon for him to be saying such things? “I- I mean-”

Tears had lined those blue eyes, threatening to spill over onto Yuuri’s cheeks and he began to panic. “Oh ancestors I’m sorry! I, I just-”

“That’s not it,” giving a watery smile Viktor straightened, making sure not to sit on Yuuri as he wiped at his eyes. “I love you too, I love you Yuuri Katsuki and I thank my ancestors every day that you’re a part of my life.”

“I love you Viktor, until my last breath.” The kiss this time was gentle compared to the heated one from only a few minutes earlier and they broke off after only a few seconds, foreheads pressed together as they sat together in comfortable silence until sleep claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had to google how to write a kissing scene?
> 
> Me it was me. The sad aroace with no romance experience who still decides to write fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place directly after the epilogue of So Give Me Air, when Yuuri and Viktor return to the temple. 
> 
> Sorry that I haven't updated, I'm a bad author.

Rather than wait for Yuuri to land the airship Viktor preferred to leap over the railing and glide down to the temple, to where those two figures stood waiting. This meant the task of slowly releasing the steam from the balloons and guiding the small ship down to the cliff went to Yuuri. Even though he’d accepted that Viktor was somewhat inept when it came to technology it would have been nice to have another pair of eyes helping him avoid slamming into the mountainside. It took ten minutes before he could tie the anchor-rope to one of the stone columns outside the temple, ten long minutes he spent trying to gather his emotions so he didn’t make a bad first impression.

One of the beings Viktor talked to had large yellow wings, another Anzu, but the other’s form was strange. His legs were clad in strange furry pants and seemed bent at an odd angle. When their attention fell upon Yuuri the three of them fell silent and he wondered if he’d already messed up somehow. The Anzu seemed young, his blond hair pulled back in a short ponytail from which strands came loose with every tilt of his head. Green eyes peered out from the long bangs, a fire burning within them as he seemed to take in Yuuri’s disheveled appearance.

“This is why you left?” The question was in Anzu, but they were spoken with such venom and each word sounded as though it was spat out. “He looks like a pig.”

White wings flared in indignation, blocking Yuuri’s view of the strangers while most likely hiding him from view as well. “You take that back!” Viktor’s voice was almost as harsh and it had looked like he wanted to say more but a third voice interrupted and Yuuri took a few steps to the side so he could see better.

“Is that your feather he’s wearing?” Yuuri had forgotten about the leather cord he only took off when bathing, he kept it hidden under his shirt most days but he’d been instructed to have it visible when it came to meeting other Anzu. They might have been a peaceful race, but they’d hidden themselves away for hundreds of years just so humans wouldn’t find them. Viktor had said it was unlikely the Anzu would harm them before hearing them out but it wasn’t a guarantee. The feather was a sign to the others that Yuuri was claimed, that he had the protection of one of their own.

“You mated a human? Have you lost your mind entirely?” The blond Anzu’s wings flared, his eyes flashing once more.

“I’m thinking more clearly than I have in years,” Viktor met that hateful gaze with his own calm one, arms folded across his chest. “You knew how trapped I felt, how depressed was in the village. You came to me while I was unable to fly and you didn’t notice I’d started to change? We have wings for a reason and yet we let the elders cage us out of fear, it was suffocating me and if Yuuri hadn’t come into my life I’d still be miserable.”

“So you chose to leave and expose our species to the humans without even bothering to ask for permission?” Without anyone noticing a third Anzu had swooped down from the shadows and landed on the cliff. He looked as old as Doctor Smith from the University, his gray hair thinning and his bushy brow furrowed in what had to be irritation as he joined the blond Anzu in glaring. From how Viktor seemed to recoil from the newcomer Yuuri guessed he had to be one of the elders he’d heard about. 

“Yakov, it’s nice to see you again.” Viktor’s face had gone pale, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Before the elderly Anzu could reply Yuuri took a few steps forward. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I’m an archaeologist with a focus on magical creatures and languages,” he’d practiced the greeting several times on the trip, making sure his pronunciation was correct so he made a good first impression. “I mean no harm to you or anyone else.”

There was a snort of incredulous laughter from Yakov, although his expression didn’t change and it was impossible to determine whether or not he was surprised that a human knew their language. Then the elder’s gaze drifted to the other creature and Yuuri recognized what he was. _A satyr. I have so many questions but now’s not the time for that._

“Viktor may trust you, but that just shows how incredibly stupid he is. He put our entire species at risk, and for what? A few decades with a mere human? How foolish he is, how foolish he was to return here after what he did.”

“You don’t think we knew the risks? You don’t think we knew there was a very real possibility that we’d face our deaths by coming back?” Yuuri felt anger rise up inside of him but he fought to keep it contained, to keep his voice calm as he spoke. How dare anyone speak about Viktor that way? “What you call ‘foolish’ and ‘stupid’ I call brave.”

“You know nothing of our kind, of what his actions have done.” 

“I know more than you do, because while you hide in your valley I’m traveling the world with Viktor. Together we’re showing that it’s possible for the Anzu and humans to get along, that there’s no reason for our species to fear or hate each other. You have no idea what we’ve been through, what we’ve overcome because we’ve had each other,” a warm hand found Yuuri’s and gripped it tight. It was Viktor, of course it was Viktor. His lips were bloodless and his wings drooped, but he kept his chin high and his gaze steady as he watched Yakov.

“If anyone has the right to fear and hate humans it’s me,” Viktor’s voice shook as he spoke and Yuuri gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Instead I choose to work towards a future where we can all coexist, where all species can work together.”

There was a silence before the satyr took a step forward, his expression earnest. “I’ve known Viktor for years but I’ve never seen him look as happy as he is when he’s with Yuuri. The world has changed and it’s only fair that we change with it.”

“Who even are you?” The younger Anzu snapped in irritation, causing both Viktor and Yuuri to laugh.

“I guess we have a lot to explain.”


End file.
